The Babys: On Tour
by Konner Wilson
Summary: it is what it is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back and better then ever. I'm not gonna curse since JediGuru suggested that for the rating. So here it is. The Babys on tour in their own words. Their dairies:**

_Sheen Tour Entry 1:_

Dang, we just played New York today to promote our new album, "Ajax and Penelope Go Swimming" so I'm pretty hyped for the rest of the tour. Tomorrow we'll be playing Boston for 3 days then heading to Washington D.C to play for Obama!

This is the biggest tour we've ever assembled. We're going to Russia, South Africa, Australia (Which I personally look forward to) and even Canada! I call Can-a-d-ah instead of Canada, because it sounds better.

I hope we get a home town show, with all the tour dates, I can remember what time we visit Retroville. Well, I guess that goes to show how big our tour is. I just can't believe it. Well, Jimmy's calling for me to rehearse. Jeez, can't we rehearse at the stadium, gosh!

Well, se ya!

SHEEN

_Jimmy Tour Entry 1:_

We just played New York and I'm excited to play Boston. I love Boston, its home of my favorite baseball team. The Red Sox! So once we get there, after we get the show done, I going to Fenway Park to see if I can throw the first pitch of one of the games!

We're also playing for the President in a bout a week, so I really siked about that. I'm gonna play my best, but it will be like any other show, it's just that the most powerful man in the world is sitting in the front row. No big deal! Ok, now I'm scaring myself. But the president gig will get us so much exposure! We may even get a medal!

But, well, we'd better practice. I'll write more later! BYE!

JIMMY

_Libby Tour Entry 1:_

Oh my God! Oh my GOD! We're playing for the president in 4 days! Ha! This is the greatest moment of my life!

Oh, crap, Jimmy's calling for practice. I'll write more after this. This is such a short entry.

LIBBY

_Carl Tour Entry 1:_

Ok, Boston for 3 days then the president! The president for God's sake! I hope I don't miss a beat on "Rider" I mean "Raider"! I can't even remember the song names! I'm gonna mess up and the president is gonna see it and he'll say how bad we messed up to the entire press and we'll become unbookable!

Or maybe I'll play the best I've ever had! Then we'll get a medal, and then we'll be the most famous rock band known to man! Better then Metallica, AC/DC, Slayer, Exodus, Skillet, Creed, Nirvana, Alice in Chains, Foo Fighters, Goo Goo Dolls and even R.E.M! And more famous then Eminem, Lil Wayne, Harlem Globetrotters, or even sliced bread!

Oh! Hold me!

CARL

**A/N: Good start? There's no Cindy entry because… well, you'll see. I think I put the characters as they would be. I loved the insecure Carl. I think I nailed him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, I'm on a roll! 3 new chapters and a new story to kick off me being back! Yah me!**

_Carl Tour Entry 2:_

We're in Boston right now in our hotel room. It's our second day in Boston and after tomorrow's 7 pm show, we're hopping on a plane to D.C! I'm not so nervous about meeting the president as I was in my last entry, but I still am nervous. I mean, it the president!

Yawn, Time for Carl to go to Bed!

CARL

_Sheen Tour Entry 2:_

We're in Boston, home the Phillies, Rocky Balboa and cheese steaks! No wait, that's Philadelphia… oh well! Well, since we're on the topic of Philadelphia, why do they call them cheese steaks? My definition of cheese steaks is a big steak, full of cheese. That makes more sense right?

But, whatever, the president is gonna be rocked in 2 days time! It is gonna be the best rock show we've ever put on! It's gonna feature fireworks, balloons and even foam! I planned it all by myself, with the help of Jimmy to set up the tech stuff. But I love the stage! The stage is a gigantic lazy Suzanne. If you younger folks don't know what that is, it's a giant circle that spins.

Well, time for bed, big last day blowout in Boston. That's what we should call tomorrow's show "Blowout in Boston". I'm gonna tell Jimmy!

SHEEN

**A/N: All the other Babys were too lazy and tired to write anything.**


End file.
